


Who'd be a Hero

by pushkin666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Serial Killer Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There comes a point where Sherlock gets bored with solving crimes. When it's no longer fun to appear in John's stories as the hero. When he decides instead to become a serial killer. John has no problem with this as long as Sherlock goes where he leads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who'd be a hero?

There comes a point where Sherlock gets bored with solving crimes. When it's no longer fun to appear in John's stories as the hero.

It's time to change things up. 

Mycroft knows, he's sure, but his brother does nothing. Sherlock's new hobby keeps him from turning back to drugs and Mycroft will accept a lot for Sherlock to remain clean and sane. Well, he's not so sure about how sane he is these days but apparently sane enough for Mycroft.

Mrs. Hudson has no idea, she is oblivious as always and Sherlock is happy to keep her like that.

John now, John is the interesting one. Sherlock wasn't sure how John would react. But he'd forgotten just how wrapped up in each other they were, how gloriously co-dependent. The first time John had seen him kill he'd clearly been excited by Sherlock's actions, pushing him further into the dark alley they were in and kissing him, biting at Sherlock's lips and drawing blood.

Lestrade cannot know. Sherlock has feelings of a sort for Lestrade and will admit to liking him. If Lestrade were to find out Sherlock would have to kill him and he doesn't want to do that. Besides John would be unhappy with him.

And Sherlock would do a lot to keep John happy. He gives Sherlock the names of people to kill; drug traffickers and child molesters, people who deserve to die, like the guy whose beaten up wife John treats in his clinic each week. John says he doesn't want Sherlock to waste his talent on people who are inconsequential, but Sherlock thinks that really it's because John is a white hat, one of the good guys. Sherlock may be the bullet, but it's John's finger on the trigger, John's smiles and kisses that make the noise in Sherlock's head quieten for a while.


	2. Final Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has the final touch.

Sherlock stares at the man on the floor in front of him. He’s quiet now, eyes glazed over in terror. Frozen, like a rabbit in the headlights of a car speeding towards him.

Sherlock taps the syringe and steps forward. It’s easy to kill like this and not only does John provide him with the names but the means as well. Sherlock finds it amusing, ‘ironic’ that he’s using drugs to kill, when killing stops him using drugs.

The man begins to struggle as Sherlock steps closer, finally awakening to what’s going to happen to him but the leather straps hold him tight. Waiting for Sherlock’s final touch.


End file.
